Orokin Moon
The Orokin Moon is a tileset introduced in Update 18 that can be found on Earth. Once the Orokin's prestigious seat of power, the Moon is now a broken, desolate place, where once grand and opulent Orokin architecture mingle with dull, grey lunar geography. Moon missions are unlocked upon completion of The Second Dream quest. It should also be noted that enemies on the Moon are of a higher level than on other Earth missions. Unique Enemies *Sentient units can be found and fought on this tileset. Combat against them revolves around their ability to adapt themselves to the Elemental Damage dealt by the player's weapons, requiring Tenno to have multiple elements in their loadouts. Features Energy Cracks Visible as glowing yellow cracks on walls, the Energy Cracks found on the Orokin Moon confer a random buff to the squad for 60 seconds upon a player performing a Wall Latch onto its location. Possible buffs: * Increased Health and Healing * Increased Shield and Recharge * Increased Energy and Energy Regen * Increased movement speed Halls of Ascension The Halls of Ascension are special rooms found on the Orokin Moon which contain hidden puzzles and obstacle courses that lead to a secret treasure room. These rooms require speed, timing, and at times teamwork between players in order to reach the treasure room at the end. These treasure rooms if successfully reached reward rare and unique mods found nowhere else in the game. Agility Test Once in this room players will see a giant organ, with a door far above it. In order to open the door players must perform the following actions: # The first button is located above the archway. Shoot it and the puzzle will activate. Two tubes will light up green and start emitting the organ sound. # Enter the left tube and wait until you are launched upwards. Once launched another button on the wall will activate and you need to shoot it, then land on the newly opened tube. # After getting launched from the tube, another button will activate on the right side. Shoot the button to open 3 tubes on the right. # Enter one of the 3 tubes, and 2 buttons in the back will activate. Shoot both buttons to activate another tube on the right. Enter the tube and launch yourself to the upper floor. # Activate the first button on the second floor, then enter the opened tube. Then activate the second button after getting launched. The final tubes will open. # The one you need to go into has a green rim. Getting launched from the correct tube opens the door to the portal. You will need to double jump after getting launched from one of the final tubes to enter the portal room, since it is out of reach even through parkour. Please be aware that if you touch the ground the puzzle will reset and you will need to start over. A Warframe with good mobility, like Nova, is recommended to get up to the portal room. Valkyr can be used to pull other players up. This test rewards Agility Drift. Power Test Players will see a set of stairs which goes underground in the middle of the room, locked by a cover. In order to unlock it players will need to find 4 spheres on the walls and stand near them to feed them energy until they are fully charged. A sphere will stop draining energy and glow when charged. When all 4 spheres are charged, the stairs will become unlocked. * This test is timed. Spheres will revert to their uncharged state if too much time passes. This test rewards Power Drift. Endurance Test This test is best completed in a group of 4, but can be done solo with the help of Specters and/or Restores. In this room there will be a glowing platform in the middle. Lasers will activate once a player steps on it. One player must stand in the middle of the platform "enduring the hits" while everyone attempts to disable as many lasers as possible. Warframe abilities are nullified in the circle. Once a certain amount of time passes, the test will complete. The amount of time left is indicated by a column that fills up with water over time. Once the column is full, the test is complete. * The middle laser can be blocked by shooting the lantern on the ceiling, it will collapse and block the laser. * The two lasers on the first floor sides can be blocked by standing near the rising block. * The circle of lasers can be disabled temporarily by damaging their backs. * The two lasers on the second floor sides can be disabled temporarily by damaging their backs. This test rewards Endurance Drift. Stealth Test This test takes place in a large, long hallway. In this room, there will be a glowing golden pad. After activating it, the player must make it to the other side of the room on the glowing pad to access the portal. The player must also avoid all blue lasers while going to the other side. Touching a blue laser instantly fails the test. * In a group of 2 or more players, one player can start the test when the other player is at the end, easily completing the test. This test rewards Stealth Drift. Speed Test In this room, there will be 2 Thumper Death Orbs in the center. Shoot the plate in the upper part of the center and 2 doors will open (see minimap for the hidden rooms). Go into one of the doors. 1 side contains ice hazards while the other contains many Thumpers. Make your way to the end and shoot a plate above the final door. Then complete the other room, shooting the second plate. The cylinder in the starting room will rise up and unlock the gate to the portal above. * If no plate is at the end of the room, it means that the test has failed. This test rewards Speed Drift. Cunning Test This room is the room with the Security Eye mini-boss from The Second Dream. In this room, the player must shoot the cap off the left and right water pipes, clearing the flow of water. Once water flows freely, the center will glow golden and the player must step on it to activate the test. The fight is identical to the one from The Second Dream. Once the Eye is defeated, an opening will appear in the center of the room that will lead to the portal. This test rewards Cunning Drift. Collaboration Test ''' This room is best completed with 4 players. It is possible with 2-3 players with the use of summons like Decoy and Effigy, but not possible solo since the second pad requires a player to be on the first pad. # Step on the pad by the entrance. This pad must be held down by a player. # Another player must step on the new pad that was released. # Step on the pads on the 4 corners of the center vault. Each corner will open a small entrance where there are 2 pads to step on. # Once all 4 corners (8 pads) are activated, the bottom of the center room will open. Enter. # Inside the center room, there will be 4 pressure pads that players must stay on until the gate is fully opened. These pads can be activated by summons. # The portal will be in the final room This test rewards Coaction Drift. Bugs * Loki's Decoy and Switch Teleport can easily bypass the entirety of the '''Speed Test by standing in the center of the starting room and teleporting through the metal grate. ru:Луна_Орокин Category:Tile Sets Category:Orokin Category:Update 18